thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Samael Essos
Name: Samael Essos Age: 17 Gender: Male District: 0, 5, 3 Weapon: Knife or Scalpel, Poison, Manipulation Strengths: Samael is a skilled at manipulation, being able to write posing as other people and through letters being able to convince others what to do. He is also a highly analytical person being able to see other's flaws quickly and use them to his advantage, he also likes taking note of the details of objects and will even use the smallest of variations to his advantage. Furthermore Samael is extremely stealthy having been able to stalk people for weeks and break into their houses. Weakness: He is mentally unstable and can't socialise with others properly, meaning he is incapable of making allies. Furthermore he is frail and lacks of strength and isn't excessively fast. He also can overthink things to the moment small alterations can affect his schemes so badly he will have to start planning from the very start. Personality: Samael describes himself as neutral as a lack of negatives and positive and plainly as an individual who is only worried about his own survival and doesn't care about others. In short: He is a fecking asshole. Samael struggles to understand others and will usually describe others people's personalities as "weird" and "unusual" without really caring about the perception they have on him, as his mannerisms could be considered even stranger. Samael sees no wrong on his actions and will believe he always does the adequate actions after analysing his options. With a critical and analytical mind he can be considered a genius who struggles to adapt to society, preferring to live aside in his own world. If you haven't gotten the point yet, Samael is antisocial and doesn't enjoy other's companies, despite that he sometimes finds himself admiring others and considering them "subjects", stalking that people, analysing what they do and how the behave. The more he stalks and analyses them the more grossed out he becomes by them, eventually to the point he considers them to be insane. After that he believes he has to eliminate them for being flawed and something perverse for the human race. Whatever he does to accomplish this; he won't regret it and believe that he was in the right in his doings. Backstory: Samael was born to a single mother, she had been impregnated by a peacekeeper after coming to an amend with him, she'd maintain sexual relationships with him in exchange of food and water. Eventually after Samael's birth his mother got a job after blackmailing the peacekeeper with exposing Samael's birth to the peacekeeper's family. The mother grew hatred for his son and would usually mistreat him, barely feeding him and banning him from going outside the house. This caused Samael to grow extremely frail and be antisocial, he didn't understand why his mother had such disdain for him and why he wasn't allowed to go outside. At age five he started theorising about how his mother was protecting him from others, and how people were insane. Shortly after his mother was forced by the law to enrol Samael to school. He stood out, having nobody to teach him Samael had bizarre eating habits and he'd speak sloppily, even for his age. He also had strange mannerisms like pulling from a strand of his own hair until it would rip off in a nearly ritual-like manner. Students and teachers alike would be perplexed by how he acted and they'd usually choose one of two ways of approaching it; ignore and evading or make fun of him. The feeling was however mutual, Samael would look through his innocent eyes at people and not understand what they were doing, why they'd hold a fork the way they did, how they walked and would sit in chairs. He'd eventually believe he was surrounded my mad people and as he grew up he'd either evade people, taking routes that were barren of people to head to school and then at school he'd isolate himself from others, sitting in the first row, by the window, looking out the window, evading to listen how people talked and acted like, focusing himself in the clouds, or some insect that was too small to be spotted at first sight crawling up the pipes of a nearby building. When people confronted him he'd ask them why they acted so strange, and if they were crazy. Samael's mother fell sick when Samael was 14, she died shortly after in bed, after Samael was incapable of reaching out for medics due to his poor social skills. He'd listen how his mother would complain about a fever that would never cease, after she was dead Samael deduced she was crazy, her brain malfunctioned, her brain was fried. However he couldn't just let the disease there, he had to heal it. With a scalpel he stole from the school nurse a few years ago he sliced through her head, over and over, he then broke the school, blood poured out gaining his hands and the scalpel. He then proceeded to grab cold water, bucks, he'd pour them through the cracked skull into the brain, it would mix with blood and turn a rosy tint. He kept doing this, for hours, his mother was dead. She was gone. He didn't understand. She was mad of the head, she was a hotheaded woman, so pouring water into her head surely was the answer. Samael was taken into a foster home, at first he was a suspect of murder due to the fact he was next to the corpse of his mother three days after her death. A co-worker had noticed she had been missing work and had come to see if she was ok, since while she was sick she still visited or sent a letter every two days as she feared losing her job. What he found was Samael kneeling next to her corpse, now lacking of any skin pigment and beginning to rot while laying in a mattress of dried blood, her head opened, grey matter spraying out, Samael had some in his hands. He was kneeling, his shirt now covered in his own handprints, his hair covering his eyes and hiding his face under a shadow. He hadn't drank or eaten for those three days, had the co-worker come by a few hours later Samael would have died due to dehydration, despite having buckets filled with water surrounding him and his dead mother. While being in the foster home, his parents feared Samael, they'd wake up early and serve breakfast and leave to work before Samael would wake up, leave dinner ready before Samael would return from class, locking themselves in their rooms. They feared Samael but they desired to money that they obtained by being foster parents. They were a sterile couple so they couldn't have children of their own, they even wished that Samael would get picked for the Games so they would get the small money reward, enough to retire. Meanwhile, Samael had developed a new way of thinking, he was clearly brilliant, he owed to study all the insane people. He'd pick people he'd stalk, he'd follow their every move and every day. He'd jot their mannerisms in a small notebook while watching from afar, sometimes it would be a boy or girl he'd fond attractive; attraction was weird for Samael, he never understood it fully. Other times it would be somebody he'd see in the streets, somebody that stood out to him and was worthy of investigation. However it didn't end up there, when their mannerisms became too peculiar, too hysteric and delusional in his eyes, he would have to kill the subject. Sometimes it was a small distraction, followed by dropping a dose of rat poison into a morning coffee after breaking into the house during night, hiding in a closet. Other times he'd take two birds with a single stones, he'd write fake letters, by peacekeepers offering rewards for a 'service to the nation', a murder of a delinquent, abandoning a five year old daughter in the streets on the harshest of winters and threats that would lead to the deepest paranoia, and the most dreadful of suicides. Samael couldn't be stopped. Category:District3's Tributes Category:Males Category:17 year olds Category:District 0 Category:District 5 Category:District 3 Category:Characters Category:Tributes